


Skull fic outline

by Leopard_Seal



Series: BAMF Skull/HP fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopard_Seal/pseuds/Leopard_Seal
Summary: I'm a very new wrighter and this is probobly just going to be a dump for my daydreams.If enyone whants to adopt them they can just send me the link. :)
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: BAMF Skull/HP fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117004
Kudos: 13





	Skull fic outline

Before the Arcabaleno curse: Skull was originally the eldest daughter of the noble house of Yaxley. Her abusive father chose to skip over her in his will in favor of her younger brother, who then married her off to the Carrows third son, a sadist with little to no prospects. As a Slytherin she had seen this coming as the family had always been patriarchal, along with the fact that her family considered her to be scandalous in the way that she would only where male clothing and openly declared himself to be a boy. After Skulls husband died under suspicious circumstances skull took up the business of helping people in the mafia retire by faking their death and creating new papers and the like. While doing this Skull came upon a potions master that was working on a gender change potion and needed test subjects. Skull volunteered and after some trial and error it appeared to work. 

World building: calling someone by there full first name and not their nick name it is something only close family can do because names have power. Skulls full name is Opusculum (a small or minor literary or musical work.) “Skull” Yaxley Carrow.

During the Arcabaleno curse: the end of the second blood war is over but none of the problems have been solved. The ministry is still corrupt, beings and creatures are even more segregated and the light magic only bills are only getting worse. So, after scraping together enough money to buy a ghost town and renovate it back up to code Skull uses the blueprints he acquired while attacking mafia island each year to create flying cities for magical creatures. He then pronounced himself the emperor of Castella. 

After the Arcobaleno are adult size again, they all have an orgy. 

As a result of this skull becomes pregnant with Mayhem "May" Sinclair de Mort (the biological daughter of Reborn, she is blind and has strong sun flames), Pandemonium "Panda" солдат (Google Translate said this means soldier) de Mort (the biological son of Colonnello, he is autistic and has mist flames, he carries a stuffed cat that he calls bunny and becomes a demon when given coffee), and Havoc Hibari de Mort (the biological son of Fon, who Enma decided not to save when there were difficulty with the birth, it was either him or Skull). Skull names Mayhem his heir. 

World building: the Arcobaleno are Skulls Covenant

Because of the gender-changing potion and the stress his body went through to get him back to female so that she could safely deliver, Skull knew that the children would be deformed. In an irrational attempt to get to the help of the other Arcobaleno, Skull goes to Vongola and promptly gets into a fight with Reborn. before leaving without telling them he is pregnant. Deciding that the other Arcobaleno would not be pleased to find out that They have kids and they are week/deformed with no way hope of becoming formidable fighters, which may lead them to decide to kill the kids. skull decides to stay permanently on Castella and raze them there. Leaving the mafia far behind. 

Six years after there birth Skulls people have created a head band that goes around Mayhems head and covers her eye the pattern of the cloth are Gold eyes that are vertical instead of the normal horizontal, on black cloth. With this in her possession Mayhem began to learn how to manipulate people to her will, wright contracts, handle guns, and run Castella. Mayhem is a lot like Reborn personality and looks wise. 

After Skulls fight with Reborn no one in the mafia has seen him for 14 years. And while the Arcobaleno are devastated they stop the mass majority of their search after 8 or so years, so Colonnello was not as suspicious as he should have been when twins from an independent agent of mafia land start attending his summer boot camp. Mayhem and Pandemonium where on a journey to discover who their father was, Skull knowing this was inevitable had already made plans for it to look like Colonnello was the father of both. But when Mayhem gets seriously injured, she is taken to mafia land hospital where they run a blood test and roomers start to spread that Reborn has a daughter. (they don’t know who the mother is). This leads the Arcobaleno to finding skull. Many confrontations and months later things are still rocky but there looking up. 

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

After Skulls fight with Reborn no one in the mafia has seen him for 14 years. And while the Arcobaleno are devastated the mass majority of their search stops after 8 or so years, that is until with the improvement of technology Magic is revealed to the world. Chaos ensues. As the empress of Castella Skull is invited to UN talks about what should be done now, where the Arcobaleno and friends watch her give an impassioned speech about the countries and there magical counter parts are not the same country and should be treated as such, along with the fact that many old governments still outlaw magic and paganism (the major religion of wixson). Skull debates fiercely with Herminie Granger-Weasley (she believes everything would be better in the hands of the muggle Governments) but in the end most of the magical leaders take Skulls blood Quill and sine her proposal with extreme support from Magical Japan and Magical America. 

One day after a very long and tedious meeting about trade agreements, Skull is sitting in the conference room alone when the Arcobaleno finally get a chance to corner her and so many confrontations and months later things are still rocky but there looking up.


End file.
